Impostores Cibernéticos
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Con el auge de las redes sociales el amor puede estar a solo un click de distancia. Pero cuando existe una pantalla de por medio, ¿cómo saber que no estás cayendo en las redes de un mentiroso?


Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece, ni el 95% de la trama de esta historia.

* * *

Mi regla número uno en facebook es no aceptar ninguna solicitud de amistad de desconocidos, pero ese día tuve que hacer una excepción. El chico de la foto parecía un clon de Chris Evans (no exagero ni un poquito, era guapísimo), y además si teníamos un par de amigos en común, así que decidí aceptarlo. Acto seguido, recibo un mensaje privado suyo saludándome, llenándome de halagos y proponiéndome que nos conociéramos.

Siempre he sido algo desconfiada (tenía que asegurarme de no estar tratando con un psicópata), así que le pedí que nos fuéramos despacio. Después de varios días de chatear le di mi teléfono y finalmente, una semana después, accedí a conocernos.

Tres cosas me entrañaron en aquel entonces:

1\. Su perfil tenía muy poca información y fotos que me dejaran saber más de él.

2\. El 90% de sus amigos eran mujeres, y

3\. Quería invitarme a comer entre semanas.

Deje pasar los primeros dos asuntos porque repito: el chico era guapísimo. Pero el tercero, no. ¿Quién quería tener solo dos horas con reloj de mano para su primera cita? ¿O ir al restaurante de la vuelta de la oficina, donde puedes toparte con tu jefe o la secretaria chismosa en la mesa de al lado? No, ni pensarlo. Así que mejor le propuse que nos viéramos el viernes saliendo de trabajar.

Le invente que tenía otro compromiso ese mismo día mas tarde, para tener un pretexto que me permitiera escapar en caso de que el chico no fuera el mismo de las fotos o ya en persona resultara ser más aburrido que una clase de Historia a las 7 de la mañana. Supuse que él había previsto lo mismo porque me contesto que también tenía una cena de trabajo.

Nuestras dos primeras citas fueron como la se esperaría cualquiera: superromántica.

Además de ser tan atractivo como en la pantalla, era increíblemente encantador. Para nuestro segundo encuentro, propuso un escaparnos todo un día del trabajo. Pero para la tercera, que también fue en horario laboral, algo en la ecuación no me cuadraba y decidí enfrentarlo —Tu tienes novia —le dije. Bajo la vista y dijo —estoy casado —¡Zas!

Ahí termino mi historia rosa con el desconocido de facebook. El poco daño que hubo se resolvió en una noche de tragos con mis amigas. Nada grave.

La verdad creo que tuve suerte, he escuchado historias peores como la de amiga Mimi. Resulta que ella también se atrevió a acepta la solicitud de un extraño (también guapísimo) en la famosísima red social, solo que ella estuvo intercambiando mensajes con él durante todo un año, ya que vivían en diferentes ciudades. Ya sabían santo y seña el uno del otro, y llevaban una especie de "romance virtual".

Lo extraño aquí es que, a pesar de escribirse todos los días, el nunca hizo el menor esfuerzo por conocerla en persona. Le daba largas para visitarla en su ciudad y cuando ella planeaba un viaje cerca de donde él vivía, el susodicho fingía demencia.

Finalmente, para no hacer el cuento largo, mi amiga descubrió que su amor de larga distancia era un impostor. Mimi trabajaba en una revista de sociales y un día por obras del destino recibió las fotos de un evento al que había asistido un tipo igualito a su chico (y que casualmente tenia la misma cicatriz en la ceja)… pero con otro nombre.

Después de investigar y confrontarlo, comprobó que en efecto se había estado escribiendo con alguien que no existe. El "fantasma" no le dio explicaciones, pero reconoció su falsa identidad. A la fecha ella no sabe si se trata del mismo chico de su revista que se invento un alter ego en Facebook, o de un loco que robo la identidad de alguien más.

Aunque pueda haber un millón más de historias de terror de impostores en las redes sociales, la moraleja de todo esto no es satanizar esta forma de conocer gente, sino mas bien aprender a tomar ciertas precauciones y sobre todo, a confiar en nuestra intuición. Si yo no hubiera pasado por alto las pequeñas señales de alerta que me avisaban que mi Chris escondía algo raro, me habría ahorrado tres citas y la ronda de martinis que tuve que invitar a mis amigas para que me terapearan al respecto. Ahora pienso que seguramente habría bastado con preguntar a alguno de esos dos conocidos que teníamos en común que sabían de mi nueva conquista para poder descubrir que el tipo estaba casado.

Pero hay veces en las que es más difícil desenmascarar a un impostor, como en el caso de Mimi que no tenía a quien preguntarle. Aunque en esta historia, también habían señales de alerta: como la única persona que escribía en el muro de su prospecto era la "hermana" de él (entre comillas porque sospechamos que ella también fue una invención de este demente).

En cuanto a historias como la de Mimi si algo nos enseñaron _Sex and the City_ y la película _A él no le Gustas Tanto_ es que cuando realmente le interesas a un hombre, se esforzara por estar contigo y no importa si esta mas ocupado que un restaurante en la hora pico o lo separan cientos de miles de kilómetros, hará lo que este a su alcanza para conocerte.

Varios amigos a quienes pregunte al respecto coinciden con Matt, quien asegura: "Si me engancho con una chica, por supuesto que estaría dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo extra para estar con ella. Prefiero jugármela a vivir con la duda de que hubiera pasado". Otro amigo, Tai, también opina sobre esto: "Jamás esperaría un año para conocer a una chica que me encanta"

Muestra de que si se puede tener un final feliz es la historia de Kari, quien un día recibió a través de otra red social un mensaje de un desconocido llamado Takeru. Ella vive en Japón y él vivía en Francia, no solo en diferentes continentes, sino también en puntos opuestos del mundo. No pasaron seis meses cuando él ya había planeado un viaje para ir a visitarla. La próxima semana cumplen seis años de estar felizmente casados.

FIN

* * *

Esta historia le pertenece a la sección de la revista Cosmopolitan llamada "Solo en Cosmo" yo solo la adapte a Digimon.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
